homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Braxton
Kyle Braxton (previously Bennett) is the son of Danny Braxton and the half brother of Darryl Braxton and Heath Braxton. He is also the stepbrother of the late Casey Braxton. He is the ex-boyfriend and love interest of Tamara Kingsley, Phoebe Nicholson and the late Charlotte King. He is also Isla Schultz's current boyfriend and love interest. Backstory Kyle is a "damaged individual" who grew up with out much love. His father, Danny Braxton (Andy McPhee) walked out on him and his mother died. He was placed into foster care. Kyle developed a vendetta against his Step-brother Casey Braxton (Lincoln Yones) kills Danny, Kyle kidnaps Casey and leaves him for dead in the Australian desert. Kyle moves to Summer Bay to begin a new life and seeks his brother's acceptance. But he falls in love with Casey's girlfriend Tamara Kingsley (Kelly Paterniti). Westaway has revealed that he developed a unique "death stare" for Kyle to give other characters. Storylines Kyle comes to the Summer Bay caravan park to deliver a gun and fake passport to Danny Braxton. Following Danny's death, Kyle begins tailing Casey Braxton. When Casey and his brother, Brax go camping in the forest, Kyle follows them. Brax leaves Casey alone to get some food and Kyle kidnaps him. Kyle handcuffs Casey to an old car in the desert. He reveals that he is Danny's son and Casey's step-brother. Tamara helps Casey by giving him water. Brax and Natalie search for Casey and locate Kyle when Tamara throws a flaming petrol can at him, causing an explosion. Casey survives but still fails to appear in court. Brax and Heath travel to Melbourne to find Kyle to help Casey's case. His friend Mackenzie Watson takes them to Kyle because she believe it is his chance to get close to his family. They take Kyle to Summer Bay and force him to testify to help Casey avoid prison. Kyle goes to stay with Adam Sharpe and feels left out. He tells Brax that he wants to be a part of the family and he invites Kyle to move in. Kyle befriends Liam Murphy but is angry when he catches him stealing from Angelo's. Kyle eventually makes Liam confess out of loyalty to Brax. Kyle develops feelings for Tamara as they continue to work together at Angelo's. Tamara tries to avoid Kyle when she discovers the truth and Casey punches him. Kyle promises to stay away from Tamara. But when the pair talk, Kyle misreads Tamara's intentions and kisses her. Casey takes Kyle to the place he once kidnapped him and talk. They decide to move on after they realise that Danny is the actual cause of their rift. Ricky Sharpe transfers $100,000 from Angelo's into Connie Callahan's bank account. Kyle notices the transaction and convinces Kyle that Brax made the transfer and is in financial ruin. Ricky convinces Kyle to take part in illegal deals to help raise money, unbeknown that she is setting him up. Kyle is torn between his still present feelings for Tamara and loyalty to Casey; when the trauma of being held hostage by Adam causes Tamara to lose her memories of Summer Bay and Casey, and turns to Kyle who she's quickly developed feelings for. He is unable to resist when she acts on her feelings and kisses him, but he pulls away and puts distance between them by moving back in with his brothers leaving Tamara devastated. Desperate for Kyle's love, Tamara confronts him and begs to know if he still loves her, but Kyle is hesitant to answer. However when Tamara announces her intent to leave Summer Bay, Kyle is unable to bare the thought of her leaving and finally gives into his feelings for her and they sleep together. His guilt over betraying Casey overwhelms him, when Casey apologizes for being angry at him for helping Tamara, and he blows up at Casey telling him that he slept with Tamara. Kyle and Tamara are now dating. Kyle was devastated when Tamara was going to leave with her parents, so he finally admitted he loves her and she decided to stay. Tamara regained her memories and decided to stay with Kyle, but when Casey was injured in a car accident and it became clear Tamara's feelings for Casey had returned a shattered Kyle ended the relationship. After some awkwardness, Kyle's suggestion that they forget the last 6 months and Tamara's confession that what they had was special to her, Kyle and Tamara agreed to remain friends. Kyle confides in Brax about the pain of losing Tamara, and that he wished things went differently for them however also states that he can live with whatever way it goes as he feels that it is the right thing to do. Kyle is devastated when Brax turns himself into the police, after confessing to accidentally killing Johnny Barrett year prior. Seeking comfort, Kyle has a one-night stand with Robyn Sullivan. Kyle faces further heartbreak when Casey and Tamara get back together; however they later break up. Kyle and Tamara team up to organise a music festival to unite the Summer Bay and Mangrove River students. Kyle is surprised when his ex-girlfriend, Phoebe Nicholson, arrives to perform at the festival. He later turns down her advances. Kyle notices Evelyn and Oscar MacGuire being kidnapped and tries to intervene but is overpowered. He is knocked unconscious and taken with them, locked in a shipping container. He was rescued (along with Evelyn and Oscar) by Zac, Hannah, Casey and Tamara. Phoebe then comes and stay with the Braxtons for a bit and Phoebe and Kyle rekindle their relationship. When Phoebe finds out what Kyle has been doing since he left Melbourne, she is disgusted and gives Kyle an ultimatum - either move back to Melbourne with her or stay in the bay and never see her again. Kyle decided to move back to Melbourne with Phoebe but just before he leaves Brax returns from prison and he decides to stay in the bay which leaves Phoebe disappointed and she leaves the bay without him, ending their relationship. When the Braxton Brothers leave for London, Brax asks Kyle to look after the family business for him and his brother, Kyle struggles and decides he wants to be with Phoebe, he then closes down Angelo's and the Gym and then goes back to Melbourne to look for Phoebe but he can't find her anywhere. Phoebe turns up in the bay later and they both rekindle their relationship and she decides to stay and accept his brothers for Kyle's sake. Phoebe's dad Mark Nicholson arrives in the bay and disapproves of Kyle and Phoebe relationship once he finds out his surname was changed to Braxton. As a lawyer, he looks into Kyle's past and his family's past and warns Phoebe that Kyle is not good for her. Phoebe tells Mark that she knows everything and disagrees with what her dad thinks, which makes Mark mad and causes him to hire someone to put a bullet through the Braxton share house and later hires someone to trash the house which ends up with Kyle in hospital. Kyle later returns to work but is sent home by Phoebe and Brax, while on his way home he sees his attacker talking to Phoebes dad. He then realises that it has been her dad doing the attacks on the Braxtons and informs Ricky and Brax. At the 2014 finale, Kyle arrange a bus ride for Summer Bay residents to come and see Phoebe's music launch in the city. Ricky, Denny, Evelyn, Sasha, Hannah and Leah attended in the bus and Brax and Josh drove behind, but when Nate's estranged wife, Sophie Taylor, causes Nate to lose control of his car, the bus flipped and tumbled several times, killing the bus driver, left Hannah paralyzed and left Leah into a coma. In 2015, Kyle was trapped in the legs and waited for the rescue equipment to cut the bus apart to set Kyle free. Brax tells Nate that he's not losing another brother, just like he lost Casey and is willing not to lose Kyle as well. But Kyle was unable to hold on and tells Brax to give Phoebe his message that he's sorry and that he love her. But Brax said when he (Kyle) gets out, tell her himself. But Kyle lost conscious and was forced to get out by hand and Nate tries to revive him and sent him to hospital. In 2016, Kyle meets a girl named Isla Schultz (Samantha Jade) and discovered she is working with Dave, who Kyle owes money to, to warn him that he is coming for him. To protect his family, he told the police before Dave kidnapped him and Isla, who also owes Dave, before he was able to fight him off and the police arrest Dave. He soon discovers Isla has two daughters and is decla and unfit mother before realising she's going to rob a betting store. After getting her to flee the scene, he stays behind to take the fall and is arrested. He later planted his prints on Isla's gun and the stolen cash to incriminate himself in the robbery. He was found guilty and given and extra 5 years to his 8 year conviction for breaking his good behaviour bond. External Links * Kyle Braxton at the Internet Movie Database * Kyle Braxton at Wikipedia Braxton, Kyle casey braxton